


Just Making Sure

by tokyojunk



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bromance, Established Relationship, FFXV Kink Meme, Humor, M/M, Minor Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Minor Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyojunk/pseuds/tokyojunk
Summary: Prompto knows there’s something going on between Noctis and Ignis. He just has to prove it to make sure. [kink meme fill]





	Just Making Sure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ffxv kink meme. The prompt is here: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9213067#cmt9213067

It’s the little things that make Prompto notice.

The way they stand so unusually close together, the tender looks and soft smiles.

The blond flips through all the ‘evidence’ on his camera, frowning when all the pictures seem to confirm one thing.

There’s something going on between Noctis and Ignis.

Now that he thinks about it, they always did sleep next to each other in the tent. And when they could afford the luxury of staying at a motel, they always roomed together or shared a bed. It’s rare when the pairs switch, but it seems like an unspoken rule that when they’re about to share a bed or a room, Noctis and Ignis share. Hell, Prompto has to be quick in asking Noctis to bunk together or else the prince will automatically dump his belongings wherever Ignis has left his.

It’s odd, but is Prompto really surprised? Even in battle, the two are abnormally close with Ignis hovering near Noctis, ready to defend or heal him. And then there’s Noctis, who despite Ignis' smothering and motherly nagging, doesn’t outright stop it. In fact, it seems like he enjoys all the doting and scolding. Even in decision making, he defaults to Ignis, finding his opinion the most important, which okay, it makes sense since he’s his royal advisor. But Prompto has opinions too! And Noctis can take his side every once in a while. Sure, turning the Regalia into a monster truck had been a questionable idea, but look at all the fun they had and the cool pictures they got and Gladio didn’t fly too far away on that one jump thank you very much. They eventually found him in a bush nearby.

He flips through more pictures, skimming over ones that don’t have the pair until his eyes catch one he doesn’t remember taking. It’s Noctis with Ignis after a battle as a grandhorn lies dead behind them, they’re looking at each other all smiles. It looks pretty ordinary until you notice their eyes. There’s this softness, a tenderness that seems reserved only for someone you love. It’s subtle and easy to miss, if you aren’t really looking. The picture makes Prompto squirm a bit the more he stares. It makes him feel like he’s intruding on something intimate and private.

They’re fucking. They have to be. These are not the tender platonic looks you give a friend, these are the ‘wait ‘til we’re alone’ looks you give your lover who you’re about to bone into oblivion.

They're eye fucking each other and Prompto held the evidence in his hands.

He immediately goes to Gladio to confirm. Because if anyone knows about eye fucking, it’s Gladio, the man who eye fucks any girl that walks his path before he smoothly gets their number.

“What?”

“Look,” he shows the shield the picture and waits as the man studies it.

“So...what am I looking at?” Gladio asks confused, handing the camera back.

“Dude, you don’t see it?”

“See what?”

“Noct and Iggy,” Prompto shoves the picture back in his face for emphasis.

“What about them?” Gladio once again moves the camera away.

“They’re _totally_ together.”

Gladio raises an eyebrow.

“Are you okay?”

“No one looks at another person like this unless they’re super in love with them.”

Prompto looks down and flips through more pictures to find a better example. He finds one where Noctis and Ignis are literally in a lovers embrace, topped with enough mood and atmosphere to rival the covers of Gladio’s harlequin novels. “Look at this!” He shows him the picture. “Would you hold me like this?”

“If you paid me enough, sure.”

“Exactly!” Prompto smiles before frowning. “Wait, you don’t love me enough to hold me bro?”

“Anyway,” Gladio rolls his eyes, avoiding the question. “What is the point of this?”

“Duh, they’re keeping it a _secret._ ”

“Noct is in a secret relationship with Ignis?” Gladio’s skeptical of course, but Prompto knows his hunches are usually right.

“Yup! And you,” he points at Gladio’s chest. “Are going to help me prove it.”

“Why?”

“Because they shouldn’t have to hide it from us, we’re their friends!” he puffs his cheeks indignant.

The shield sighs. “Alright, let’s go infringe upon our king’s privacy to figure out whether or not he’s banging his royal advisor,” Gladio says dryly.

Prompto beams. “That’s the spirit!”

* * *

**_Mission 1: Confrontation_ **

* * *

 

“This mission, if you choose to accept it.”

“What are we doing again?” Gladio asks, questioning Prompto and also his life.

“We’re going to get them to confess,” Prompto grins smugly. “I’m going to see if I can get Noct to fess up, while you work your muscle magic on Ignis and see if he says something about Noct.”

“Why do I get Ignis?”

“He seems like a tough nut to crack,” the blond says scratching his chin in thought. “And I’m also terrified of him.”

Gladio rolls his eyes. “Fine.”

The pair quickly make their way back to the caravan after going over their plan in more detail near the garage. They’re spending the night at Hammerhead since the Regalia needs some minor repairs and upgrades. Gladio immediately enters the caravan where Ignis is busy making dinner, leaving Prompto to confront Noctis, who's sitting outside in one of the plastic chairs, playing King’s Knight.

“Hey Noct.” Prompto flops into one of the chairs. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Ask away,” The prince barely looks up from his phone.

“Are you interested in anyone?”

“Not really, why?”

“Just wondering,” the blond says slouching a bit in his seat. Damn, he was hoping for more emotion in his reply. Then again, _it is_ Noctis who he’s talking to. “Maybe you’ll be up to a double date with me and Cindy?”

“So then who are you going to go out with if I’m going to be with Cindy,” he snorts at his own joke.

Prompto pouts. “Low blow dude.”

Noctis grins.

“Well?” Prompto stretches the word, hoping for a serious answer. He wants Noctis to admit that he’s _with_ someone and therefore can’t go on a double date.

“I don’t do double dates.”

“Why not?”

The prince finally puts his phone down and looks at his best friend. _This is it,_  Prompto’s mind goes into overdrive, anticipating his answer.

“Did you ask Cindy to agree on a double date?”

The blond deflates at the question. He hasn’t thought this through. “Uh, not yet?” he says, attempting to save the situation. “This is all hypothetical.”

“So, it’s _not_ real?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I choose Cindy,” Noctis answers shrugging.

“Wrong answer Noct.”

“But I like blondes.”

“Dude, you are the _worst_ ,” Prompto groans covering his face with his hands as he sinks further into his chair.

“We can share her,” the prince reasons as he smirks.

“And Luna?,” the blond asks, peeking through his fingers to see his best friend. The young man looks amused by all of this.

“I guess we can share her too, if you want,” he replies casually, crossing his leg over his other and folding his hands over his knee.

“Dude!” Prompto drops his hands and sits up. Noct’s flippant attitude and answer rocks him to his core.

He levels a serious stare at him. “You and me, on a date with Luna and Cindy,” he slowly explains, hoping to get this double date idea across clearly.

Noctis slowly nods. “Okay.” He uncrosses his leg and leans back into his chair, tapping his chin in thought. “Do you think Luna and Cindy will like each other if we’re setting them up?”

“Noooooo,” Prompto almost sobs because at this point this is just too frustrating. “Me and Cindy. You and Luna. On a double date.”

“Alright, I get it,” Noctis snorts and Prompto wonders if he’s being this obtuse for real or on purpose.

“You’re pretty upset about this imaginary date. What was the point of this again?”

Prompto leans back into his chair and frowns.

Crap. He forgot.

~~

 

Gladio finds him later, sulking behind Takka’s diner. He’s couched, throwing rocks out into the darkness.

“Find anything out?” Gladio comes up and stands beside him.

“I went way off course and I forgot to ask,” Prompto says throwing another rock out. He cranes his neck to look up at Gladio. “You?”

“The second he saw me, he made me help with dinner. Couldn’t talk much.”

“Operation confrontation is a bust,” Prompto announces, hanging his head in defeat.

“It’s not so bad,” Gladio says, crouching next to him. He brings out something he’s been hiding since his arrival. “Mini-meat pie?”

Prompto dusts his hands and takes the mini-pie, shoving the entire thing in his mouth. It’s good. It’s a buttery flakey crust with a nicely spiced meat mixture in the middle. Damn it, Ignis has outdone himself again.

“Guess we’ll have to try another way,” Gladio says standing up and turning to leave. Prompto is quick to jump up and join him. He’s disappointed that they failed today and makes Gladio know by dramatically pouting and hanging onto his arm.

“Carry me like one of your slutty maidens from your novels,” he says, pretending to be upset.  

Gladio stops mid-step to look at him. The blond lays it on thick, big blue eyes, trembling hurt pout, a bit of a soft whine.

Gladio sighs.

When he’s picked up, Prompto makes sure to pose accordingly, dramatically flailing his awkward limbs in alluring sexy positions.

 

* * *

**_Mission 2: Jealousy_ **

* * *

 

Prompto decides it’s time to make Noctis jealous and what better way to make the prince green with envy than to steal the heart of his advisor! The plan’s perfect! Noctis will _have_ to admit there’s something going on if he doesn’t want his boyfriend stolen.

“Have him back by eleven,” Noctis says giving them his blessing. He’s lazily draped over a bed in their shared room.

Prompto is at a loss for words. It’s like he doesn’t care his best friend is about to amaze and seduce Ignis out of his pants. The blond doesn’t know if he should feel offended or not.

“Coming Prompto?” Ignis calls from the door.

Prompto nods and joins him, determined to give Ignis the night of his life and make Noctis regret it.

~~

Lestallum is a beautiful city at night, and even more so when festivities are going on. The main street is blocked off to host a block party. The street is full of people food stands, games, events and tiny popup shops selling trinkets.

Prompto’s already feeling re-energized at the sight of the hustle and bustle. After the long day they’ve had running around doing hunts, he thought he’d be dead on his feet. So it’s no surprise that after today, Noctis wants to pass out in their hotel room. But the night’s still young and with it comes his date with Ignis.

The blond remembers his earlier attempt of this new mission with Gladio.

_“Go flirt with him,” Prompto said eagerly pushing the shield in Noct’s direction. “Let’s see how Ignis reacts!”_

_“What?”_

_“Dude it’s easy! Just go up to him, bring up fishing and flex.”_

_“No.”_

The mission failed and it's up to Prompto to fix it.

The evening is pleasantly warm as the couple walk through the bustling streets. They eventually hit the market place where Ignis takes an interest in the spice stand.

“So, Ignis,” Prompto starts, hoping the man is open to conversation. “Being an advisor makes you pretty busy.”

“It does,” the man replies eyeing a bundle of cinnamon.

“No room for a personal life,” Prompto continues as he casually fingers some star-anise. Ignis is quick to pat his hand away from fondling the open spices.

“I have to manage my time appropriately to get the most of it.”

“Isn’t it hard to date though?” he asks while watching Ignis pick out some dried bay leaves.

“We’re on a date now.”

“No, I mean in general. Spending so much time with Noct can’t be good for your love life. Your loyalty to him comes first.”

“It has made dating difficult in the past, that I won’t deny.” After making his selection he gestures to the spice vendor that he’s ready to pay.

“My work will always come first, regardless of who warms my bed.” The last part he looks at Prompto with a flirty grin. The blond blushes, opening his mouth to speak, but it’s hard when his chest feels a bit tight. Ignis hands him the bag of spices and walks off ahead.

“Come now, the night’s still young,” he calls over his shoulder.

As the night continues, Prompto finds that Ignis is a pretty great guy. He’s funny, caring, and such a gentleman and so suave that Prompto understands why he’s such a catch. Prompto has half a mind to poach the man for himself, but he still believes his best friend is involved with him.

“Oh hey! Let me win you a prize!” The blond quips after spotting a stall that has a shooting range game. “It’ll be a cute souvenir of our date!”

Ignis follows along without any protests. Prompto barely struggles, landing every shot with ease and precision. He has a choice between a very tempting giant chocobo plush and some other trinkets for his prize. He decides to be an adult and choose something Ignis might like.

“Friendship bracelets?” Ignis asks as Prompto puts one on him.

“Hey! This is the classiest gift they had to commemorate our love.” He puts his own on and wonders if this is enough to make Noctis jealous.

“I’ll make sure to treasure it,” Ignis smiles. “And wear it with pride. Though I’m a bit worried what my beloved might think.”

Prompto’s mouth drops open and soon he’s gasping, unsure of how to handle this.

“You have a lover!”

“A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell,” Ignis says, turning his nose up. But then he grins when he looks at Prompto. “Though perhaps I could be persuaded with some food and drink.”

“Anything you want,” Prompto says all at one go. He’s already feeling his pockets for the gil.

“Alright, let’s do this. I’ll get the food and you buy us our drinks. Meet here in twenty?”

Awesome! Iggy’s going to confess! Operation make Noct jealous is now, Operation make Iggy snitch!

They go their separate ways and Prompto finds himself freaking out about it now. He did it. He’s going to find out! Ignis is finally going to give him all the details and then he’s going to shove it in Noct’s face because that’s what you do when you infringe on your best friend's love life using arbitrary methods that push the boundaries of trust!

“Want to try our mysterious punch that packs a punch?”

Prompto, in all his mental celebration, snaps back into reality and finally notices a young woman with a tray of drinks.

“Try it,” she chirps. “It’s seriously delicious!”

The blond samples a cup and is impressed. The drink is a bit fruity with a hint of alcohol.

“Wow, you could hardly taste the alcohol in this!” He said, taking another cup. The young woman winces.

“Uh sir, I wouldn’t drink more than two if I were you. Our lawyer says I’m supposed to stop people from taking more than one if we don’t want a lawsuit一oh you’re just taking another cup. _Sir!_  Oh Gods, I don’t get paid enough for this.”

~~

Six cups later and Prompto thinks he can see smells and taste colors. The world is amazing and he feels euphoric and free of inhibitions.

Somehow, he runs into Ignis who’s holding a couple of meat skewers.

“Iggy!” Prompto shouts with open arms. He doesn’t notice the look of horror Ignis gives him as he staggers into the man’s arms.

“Are you inebriated?”

Prompto grins. “You are so pretty,” he slurs.

Ignis is so very pretty. Everything about him is so perfect. He knows how to cook and fight, talks with an accent, and he cleans, heals, knows how to mend clothes and then some一he’s the complete package with a large package (Prompto knows this because it’s hard not to stare when they’re washing up in rivers). Tears begin to form as he thinks about Ignis and his glasses and how he has a nose to support said glasses.

“You’re so handsome!” he cries as tears flow freely. “My eyes are raining.”

“It’s called crying.”

“Iggy, you’re so smart.” It’s like he _knows_ things Prompto doesn’t. “I’m so happy we’re dating.”

“Come now, it’s time to go back.”

“No! Never!” Prompto says in horror, pushing him away. If they go back, their date will end. If they go back, he’s going to take Ignis! “He’s going to steal you away from me!”

“Who is?”

Prompto tries to remember who and comes up empty. Who’s trying to steal the love of his life? Who would dare? “I don’t know,” he whimpers, suddenly scared.

“Prompto, maybe you should have a seat. I’ll get you some water,” Ignis’ voice is so soft and he’s so dreamy. The blond lets himself be led to a bench where he sits down, goofy smile on his lips as he watches the man he loves talk about ‘water’ and ‘help’ Prompto isn’t really sure since the man’s lips are so pretty.

When he leaves, Prompto frowns and gets up. He's thirsty and now he has to find a pond. He takes a sharp turn and almost heaves, the contents of his stomach sloshing upwards.

“I don’t feel so good,” he burps. “Iggy? Future husband and current boyfriend. Where are you?”

Prompto looks around and finds that he’s alone. He’s walked off way past the festival barrier.

“Is it because we don’t spoon enough? I’ll be little spoon next time, I promise,” he sobs into the night.

His cell phone goes off and it takes a few rings for Prompto to realize it. He somehow manages to swipe the screen.

“Prompto where are you?!” Ignis’ voice is loud.

The blond blinks at his phone, who is now Ignis.

“Iggy? I’m sorry, I love you ok? I’ll be the spoon next time,” he cries to his boyfriend phone.

“Where are you?”

“Huh?”

“Your location, Prompto!”

The blond whimpers, not liking the harsh tone. He looks around, unsure where he is. He looks up and sees a marker and decides to describe it for help.

“Under the moon.”

It takes a while for Ignis to find him, but when he does, Prompto's ugly sobbing and apologizing to a tree for peeing on it. He holds onto Ignis because he’s _his_ boyfriend now, they have bracelets to prove it.

“You!” Prompto’s gaze narrows when Noctis finally shows up with Gladio.

“Is he gonna be okay?” Noctis asks, concerned.

Prompto stomps up to the prince. “Jealousy will get you nowhere!” He slurs before puking all over Noct’s shoes.

“Ha! Take that!” Is the last thing he shouts before passing out.

 

* * *

**_Mission 3: Think of a new plan_ **

* * *

 

Prompto admits that he totally blew his last mission. He takes the time to regroup and think of a new plan, but nothing comes to him for a few days and Gladio refuses to help.

It’s during a drive that Prompto notices the red marks on Ignis’ neck. He blinks a couple of times just to make sure and sure enough Ignis has a few dark marks. He leans in for a closer look, he leans in so close the man swiftly shoves his face back.

“I am driving,” Ignis states, annoyed.

“Are those hickeys on your neck?”

“They are mosquito bites,” Ignis corrects.

Prompto makes a face, not totally buying it. “What kind of mosquito leaves that many bites in such a particular area?”

Ignis sighs. “An insatiable one.”

Prompto hears a snorted laugh from behind and stares suspiciously into the rearview mirror at Noctis. The prince looks bored as he stares out at the passing scenery. The blond gives him one last scrutinizing look before taking out his phone to play some King’s Knight.

~~

Noctis seems to be way more touchy-feely with Ignis than usual and Prompto doesn’t know how to feel about it. On the one hand, it’s evidence that there’s something going on between them, but on the other, no one seems to think it’s out of the ordinary, hell it’s practically ignored! No one says a peep when Noct’s hand slips and caresses Ignis’ face or when Noctis comes back from their strategic meetings, eyes glazed and face flushed like he’s been running. Ignis always looks so prim and proper without a hair out of place after those, leaving Prompto to question what _exactly does the man do_ that leaves his best friend looking so worn out.

One quiet evening at the Vesperpool, Prompto is watching Ignis like a hawk as he prepares dinner. The blond is sitting neatly by the campfire, pretending to be fiddling with his camera as he watches Noctis casually come up to the man. They’re talking about something when Prompto sees it. Noctis places his hand at the small of Ignis’ back. It’s nothing at first, until the hand dips low and takes a nice squeeze out of his ass.

Prompto’s jaw drops before he’s scrambling to get his camera ready. But before he can get the shot, the hand disappears and the pair are back to talking like nothing’s wrong.

“Did you see _that_?!” he whispers harshly, snapping his fingers to get Gladio’s attention.

The man looks up from his novel to see what Prompto’s referring to. He sees Noctis and Ignis at the grill, doing nothing of importance.

“What?”

“He _touched_ the _butt_!” Prompto hisses.“He’s doing this because I puked on his shoes that one time.”

Seeing nothing wrong, the shield goes back to his novel. “You’re overreacting.”

“Dude! Who touches someone’s butt?”

“Close friends?” he says turning a page. “You slap Noct’s ass all the time.”

“To hype him up!” Prompto exclaims. “I don’t saunter up to him and gently slither my hand down to grope a cheek. Even you wouldn’t do that and we’re super close.”

“I carry you when you whine about your feet hurting and you sometimes braid my hair,” Gladio says bluntly as he continues to read.

“That’s because our love is _real_ bro,” Prompto justifies. “It’s magical and innocent and not seedy and sordid like theirs.”

The blond goes back to glaring at the couple by the grill. Noctis hasn’t made any more moves and is in fact being put to work as he’s stirring their stew with Ignis’ guidance.

The blond takes this chance to confront them on their relationship.

“Oh, good timing Prompto,” Ignis greets him with smile. “Would you like a taste?”

He hesitates because he should be asking questions, but then again, to taste Ignis’ cooking while it’s being made is a rare treat.

“Sure,” he replies with a shrug and is spoon fed some cooled soup. It's delicious, a perfect mix of spices and savory meat broth.

“This is perfect Iggy,” he compliments, licking his lips.

“What say you, Noct?” Ignis takes another spoon and gives some to Noctis. The prince opens his mouth and takes it in before pulling back slowly, his gaze focused on Ignis as his tongue darts out to trace the tip of the spoon. The moment passes when Noctis straightens up.

“It’s okay,” he shrugs apathetically.

Prompto’s eyes fly open. “ _Dude_!”

“What?” Noctis looks at him confused. Ignis joins him, looking at Prompto with concern.

“Is something wrong Prompto?”

The blond looks between them, outraged. He opens his mouth and quickly shuts it and soon he’s like a fish out of water, gasping and sputtering, trying to find the words to call out Noct’s audacity to do that in front of him.

“H-he was just _lewd_.”

“No I wasn’t,” Noctis denies. “I just licked the spoon. You’re the one making this weird.”

Prompto’s rendered speechless at the accusation.

“Maybe you’re projecting your thoughts, trying to see what isn’t really there,” Ignis adds trying to sound helpful.

Prompto feels his eyebrow give an involuntary twitch.

~~

Later that night, Noctis takes the chance to spoon his advisor, sliding his hands under the man’s shirt and settling them over his chest.

“Seriously?” Prompto asks as he gets ready to turn in for the night.

“My hands are cold,” Noctis replies, settling into the crook of Ignis’ neck and closing his eyes.

“Yes, Prompto, his hands are cold,” Ignis deadpans not even opening his eyes or caring that Noctis is using him as his personal body pillow.

“And no one thinks this is weird?” Prompto asks out loud.

Gladio grunts, rolling over in his sleep. “Come here.” He grabs Prompto, pulling him into his warm arms. “I’ll spoon you so you don’t feel left out. Just shut up.”

The blond just sort of blinks, too angry and confused to move because this is his life right now. He reluctantly snuggles into Gladio all the while glaring at his friends. He eventually falls asleep.

* * *

**_Final Mission: Catch them in the act_ **

* * *

 

Prompto has had enough. He’s had enough of Noct’s trolling, of Ignis pretending to act like Noct’s attempt of shoving his hands down his pants is just another Tuesday, and of Gladio acting like there’s something wrong with the blond every time he brings it up.

“I’m going to catch them in the act.”

“Seriously?” Gladio asks from his bed.

They finally have the funds to rent out two hotel rooms this time and with this new level of privacy, Prompto’s sure Noctis and Ignis will take advantage of this and get busy.

“It’s the only way man,” he says checking his camera battery. “I’m losing sleep because of this.” He’s also developed a nervous twitch.

Prompto's gone before Gladio can stop him and sprints down the hall to their room. When he kicks open the door, he starts his camera, the flash going on wildly.

"I KNEW it! You two ARE having sex!"

Noctis looks up from where he’s lounging in a chair, the King's Knight battle theme playing on his phone. Ignis looks up from the book he’s reading while sitting in bed.

"Oh, you should have told me, Noct. I would have put my book down,” Ignis says dryly.

“Are you two banging or not?!” Prompto seethes, desperately.

The pair look at one another before looking back at Prompto, confusion on their faces.

“Currently?”

“In general!” Prompto snaps because he’s on the brink of losing it.

Gladio finally catches up and frowns when he sees Prompto upset.

“Alright guys, fess up. The kid’s about to lose his shit.” Gladio’s tone is serious.

Noctis sighs as gets up from his chair, walking over to stand near Ignis as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“You think we pushed him too far?” he asks, examining Prompto.

“Just a touch,” Ignis replies.

“So you guys are _not_ together?” Prompto whines in defeat. “You’ve been using me for a joke.”

“Oh no, we’ve been together for years,” Ignis clarifies.

It takes a moment, but when it hits, Prompto doesn’t hold back.

“Years!” Prompto repeats. “As in a whole bunch of _days_ , grouped together to make up a month that when strung together with more months create a year, _years_?!”

“Yeah,” Noctis replies. “Remember back in high school? I told you I was seeing someone who left for university.”

“I thought you were lying to make yourself look cool!"

“Dude, I was talking about Ignis.”

Prompto turns to glare at Gladio.

“And you! You traitor, you _knew_.”

“Yeah. I mean, I’ve walked in on them too many times to count. Not enough eye bleach to wash out what I’ve seen.”

“S-shut up.” Noctis flushes and Prompto feels a bit better to see the prince embarrassed for once.

“Then why didn’t you just tell me?”

The man shrugs. “Thought it would be funnier this way.”

Prompto sighs, flopping into Noct’s chair. “Here’s what I don’t get. If you guys got together back then, then how come I’ve never seen you guys act lovey dovey?”

Ignis is the first to provide an answer. “Well, despite receiving the king’s blessing at the time, we thought the outside world wouldn’t be as accepting.”

“ _You_ thought that,” Noctis is quick to add as he sits next to Ignis. “I was fine being out.”

“Yes, well. Not everyone can be as forgiving as our close friends and family,” Ignis says cautiously, pushing his glasses up his nose. “There’s a lot of bigotry in the world as well as the concern that our romance could prove a hindrance to our respective roles.”

Prompto understands this. There’s a power balance at play that can easily be exploited by either party. 

“Still, despite our efforts, it seems there’s enough to make assumptions about us just from subtext,” Ignis says thoughtfully.

“What does it matter?” Noctis lays back with his hands behind his head. “We’re together, no big deal.”

It takes a beat for Prompto to bring up another question. “Wait, what about Luna?”

“She gave us her blessing as well,” Ignis replies.

Gladio snorts and crosses his arms over his chest. “She’s the reason Noct got off his ass and got with Iggy.”

At this Prompto smirks. “Really? She yell at you through your magic book or something?”

Ignis cleared his throat. “Ravus and I were involved, though it wasn’t serious.”

“Then why were you keeping him a secret from me if it wasn’t?” Noctis retorts, sitting up.

Ignis suddenly finds dirt on his glasses and takes them off to clean them. Prompto fights the urge to break out some popcorn to watch this lovers spat in the making.

“Luna thought Iggy and her brother were getting serious and gave her condolences to Noct, since he missed his chance,” Gladio explains. “Dude went ballistic during training the day he found out.”

Ignis puts his glasses back on and doesn’t bother repressing his eye roll. “You would think he’d be more mature about it instead of destroying half a building. Though I assured him that wasn’t the case and returned his feelings.”

“And here we are, four years later in a loving committed relationship without Ravus in sight,” Noctis broasts, smug.

Prompto snorts. To think he only needs to mention Ravus to send Noctis into a fit of jealous rage.

“Well, I’m happy for you guys. Still, _not cool_ leading me on like this.”

“Says _the guy_ who barged into our room hoping to snap pictures of us having sex,” Noctis quips back.

“Counter point, I had the flash on, so the pictures at least would’ve turned out nice.”

“Now that this is over,” Gladio says, heading for the door. “Let’s go eat. I’m starving."

“Same,” Noctis yawns, standing up to stretch.

As the group gets ready to leave, there’s a chime from Ignis’ phone. When the man checks it, a soft smile spreads on his lips.

Spotting this as a chance for revenge, Prompto grins. He slides next to Ignis and slightly leans over to see his phone. “Why, is that a text from Ravus?” Prompto teases, exaggerating his voice dramatically.

The prince’s eyes immediately darken.

“Don’t even _joke_ like that,” And he’s suddenly up in his boyfriend’s face.“Iggy, let me see your phone.”

“Excuse me?” The man holds his phone back defensively. “It’s _nothing,_ I assure you.”

“If it’s _nothing_ let me see it.”

Prompto watches as Ignis holds the phone up in the air, taking advantage of Noct’s short height until the prince decides to climb the man like a tree. They both fall backwards in bed, continuing their struggle.

“We should go,” Gladio says, alarmed.

“No way dude,” Prompto says, already snapping pictures. “This is payback.”

“You don’t understand, this is how they start!” Gladio’s voice sounds oddly panicked.

The blond doesn’t understand until he sees the pair’s lips meet and suddenly it’s on. They’re making out like two horny teenagers that have about five minutes to fuck before they’re caught. The sounds of lips smacking, tongues licking, breaths panting go straight to Prompto’s groin and he squirms a bit because he’s _not_ supposed to be witnessing his best friend practically mouth assault his advisor and yet here he is, watching them kiss with such abandon and wanton lust that it’s difficult to look away.

“Woah,” Prompto says in awe as heat flares across his cheeks. He’s completely forgotten about his camera as he watches Noctis roll his hips. The prince groans into his lover’s mouth as the man grabs his ass and cants his hips upwards.

“Yeah,” Gladio looks a bit horrified. “This isn’t going to be pretty. I can tell from how vicious Noct is that Iggy’s been withholding sex for a while.”

Prompto’s too busy trying to figure out how Noctis got both their pants undone so quickly. Gladio pulls the reluctant blond away and the pair leave quietly, softly closing the door behind them. Prompto winces when he hears a crash and the loud thud of two bodies hitting the floor.

“Beans! You’re texting Takka about sneaking beans into my food?! This is worse than Ravus!”

“Should we?” Prompto looks at Gladio for approval since the noises coming from the room sound more brutal than before. But the man simply shakes his head.

“Let’s just hope Iggy survives.”

~~

Gladio and Prompto decide to have dinner without the quarreling couple and the blond is actually enjoying himself with the shield as company. They laugh and talk about mundane things, and it makes Prompto feel happy that they could just hang out alone.

It’s about an hour later that Ignis joins them, looking as prim and dapper as always, only in a different set of clothes and with a slight tinge of pink coloring his cheeks.

“Got it out of your system?” Gladio asks when Ignis finally sits down.

“Where’s Noct?” Prompto’s worried at the lack of best friend trailing behind.

“Asleep, unconscious, it’s hard to tell really,” Ignis says, calmly thumbing through the menu.

Prompto isn’t sure how to feel about that.

“Will he be good to go tomorrow?” There’s a hint of worry in Gladio’s tone despite how serious he sounds.

“Of course.” Ignis sounds confident. “He might walk with a noticeable limp, but I assure you, it’s temporary.”

“Seriously?!” Prompto’s eyes bug out at the revelation. “What exactly do you do to him?” he asks bringing his cup of soda to his lips. He watches the bespectacled man with suspicion over the rim of his cup.

“Nothing he hasn’t begged me to do before,” Ignis says casually. “Why? Are you offering to find out for yourself? I’m sure we can come to an arrangement.”

Prompto promptly chokes on his drink.


End file.
